


One last person to save

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: Frisk returns to Mt Ebott to collect someone who's been trapped for far too long





	One last person to save

Flowey was minding his own business when a rope suddenly dropped on his head.

“Hey!” He screeched. A small child started climbed down. Of course it was Frisk. Only they would be so _stupid_.

He sighed. “What do you want?”

They ignored him. He noticed a small pot in their backpack. "Trying to fix your perfect ending?" He hissed. Frisk gave Flowey a tired stare. "It's not for you," they grunted, walking away.

Traversing caves in waterfall, Flowey watches Frisk turn an unexpected left.

Quietly they unearth a blue mushroom from Temmie village. From behind, Flowey hears desperate sobs.

"Th-thankyou..."

**Author's Note:**

> With depression, writing whole chapters is hard. But hopefully writing 100 words a day can get me back into the habit *shrug*


End file.
